The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Ilex which was discovered as a mutation in a controlled planting of the Ilex variety `Blue Boy`, U.S. Pat. No. P.P. 2,435, in Azusa, Calif. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Mondo`.